


My Baby Don't Mess Around.

by midnightmemoriesx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Louis, Oral Sex, Smut, female louis male harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmemoriesx/pseuds/midnightmemoriesx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s favourite thing? Eating his girl out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby Don't Mess Around.

There is something truly sinful about Louis Tomlinson. From the delicate curve of her hips, to the most infuriating smirk on her lips, all the way down to her glorious thighs. Harry isn’t a shallow man, he’d been entirely attracted to her personality when they’d first met – her enticing physique just happened to be an added bonus. 

What also happened to be an added bonus was that she was a fucking goodness when it came to sex. There was nothing the pair of them hadn’t tried or tested. While they both equally loved different things, there was always some sort of compromise between the pair of them so that both parties were satisfied.

Harry’s favourite thing? Eating his girl out.

There was something fucking magical about being in between Louis’ thighs, with her fingers coiled in the tight curls of his hair. It’s no wonder that he goes down on her at every chance he gets.

“Harry, babe,” Louis murmured, slowly turning her attention away from the movie playing on the screen of their television over to her boyfriend. She gets a hum of acknowledgement from him and takes that as her cue to shift her position, moving so that she can straddle the male’s lap. “Babe,” she whispered into his ear, slowly beginning to move her hips down against his. “M’fucking horny.”

That was really one of the things Harry loved about her, how utterly bold and brash she’d be at any moment. Setting his large hands on her hips, he directs his attention away from the movie and settles it onto the female above him. “Hm, is that right, baby?” He mused, slowly shifting his hands down to settle on the back of her bare thighs. Clothes weren’t really much of a necessity in the Styles-Tomlinson household, hence why she was only dressed in one of his shirts and he in a pair of his boxers.  
“Harry, please,” she whined, leaned forward to rest her forehead on his shoulder. She knew that by now there’d be a smirk on those perfect lips of his and even if he’d act like he was holding out on her, he’d cave in eventually.

“What do you propose that I do about it?” He questioned, his hands slowly curving around her thighs more so that as she moved his fingers would brush against the place she wanted him most. “Shall I eat you out, baby? Fuck you with my tongue?”

At his suggestion a moan came from Louis, the wetness between her thighs only growing. “Fuck – yes. God, please Harry,” she begged quietly, her lips brushing over the prominent vein in her neck. He really couldn’t make her wait long after that, changing his grip so that he could move her back down onto her side of the couch. With a teasing grin on his lips, Harry sunk down onto the floor and in between Louis’ spread legs. “So fuckin’ wet for me, aren’t you?” He breathed, taking in the beautiful sight of his exposed girlfriend.

“All for you, yeah babe,” Louis murmured, happy to say anything if it meant that he’d get his mouth on her. It did the trick though, because only a moment later the male was leaning forward to attach his lips to the inside of her left thigh. There he sucked and licked, making sure the skin was thoroughly left with his mark before he switched and began to work at the right. Once he was satisfied with his work, he leaned back to look over his handiwork and then up to the flushed female before him. “How badly do you want it?”  
If Louis wasn’t so goddamn desperate she’d kill him. Well, no. She’d let him get her off and then she’d kill him. However, it was apparent she wouldn’t get what she wanted until she literally begged for it and at this point she wasn’t below doing do. “Fuck, so bad, Harry. I need you, love it when you use your mouth on me. You’re so fucking good when yo-“ She’s cut off in the middle of her pleas by a tongue slowly dipping in between her soaked lips. She’s slumped down on the couch enough that her head is resting on the back of the couch and she can see Harry as he works between her legs.

Settling his hands back on her thighs once more, Harry used his hold to spread them as far as possible, letting out a groan at the sight before him. His girlfriend’s freshly waxed, tiny, pink cunt was truly a sight to behold. He didn’t waste any time after that, though, quickly diving in to lap up her wetness. His velvety tongue paid particular attention to her clit, rubbing gentle circles over the small nub.

It was having a clear impact on Louis, her hands had already scrambled to grab onto the material of the leather couch with a little difficulty. Despite the pleasure she was determined to keep her eyes open, she adored the view she had of her boyfriend when he was eating her out. Sucking her clit into his mouth with vigor, his eyes closed as the blunt edges of his nails dug into the female’s trembling thighs. Harry was always so enthusiastic, it appeared like he was enjoying it more than Louis sometimes. 

After he believed that he’d paid enough attention to his girlfriend’s sensitive clit, he trailed his tongue down towards her hole. There, he slowly licked around it, before stiffening his tongue and prodding at the tight hole. He took his time working her open, eventually changing his position so that he could put his arms under her legs and hoist them over his shoulders, splaying his hands out on her stomach. “Taste so good, Lou,” he slurred, before thrusting his tongue back into her.

Louis was quickly becoming a total mess; her hair was beginning to stick to her head and moans spilled from her lips at every other moment. She wasn’t going to last long, not with how good Harry was with his mouth. Her hands reached down to tangle into his locks, afraid that without the grip he’d move away and leave her frustrated. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

Harry continued to work at fucking his tongue in and out of Louis, the tip of his nose brushing against her clit. He looked filthy, his own eyes closed in pleasure as he worked his girlfriend over the edge. When Louis’ came her thighs locked around his head as she cried out his name, her toes curling and body trembling as Harry made sure that she’d thoroughly ridden out her high.

With shaky breaths, Louis slowly released him and used the hold she still had on his hair to pull him up towards his hair. She kissed him, messily and licking the taste of herself out of his mouth as she rubbed her thigh up against his obvious erection. It only took Harry a few more thrusts down onto his girlfriend for him to spill into his boxers, a weak groan flowing from his mouth to hers. He’d been so worked up from getting her off that it hardly took much to satisfy him at all.


End file.
